


God you're a dumbass. I love you too

by Manyllines



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Whump, Connor is just a little banged up don't worry, Established Relationship, First Convin fic baby!, Fluff, Gavin is a good boyfriend, It's nothing too bad, M/M, some descriptions of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manyllines/pseuds/Manyllines
Summary: Connor decided that taking a nap in a alleyway was a good idea.Gavin goes to the rescue!
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	God you're a dumbass. I love you too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aquietsymphony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquietsymphony/gifts).



> Everyone say thanks to leo for literally pulling me by the leg into the convin ship. Ur a legend i could never
> 
> A little fic for my little heart

Gavin breaths heaves as he pushes himself to run a couple of streets over, chest falling up and down quickly with each heavy step, his heart’s beating wildly with adrenaline. Every alleyway he passes he checks his phone, re-reading the street name over and over to make sure he got it right.

As he gets closer and closer to the location he slows down his step, changing into a jog, until he completely stops at the corner of the building that leads to the alleyway.

He picks around the corner, he checks the location one final time before clutching the phone closer to his chest.

At first inspection there doesn’t seem to be no one, so he cautiously enters farther into the alleyway, guard up.

It looks mostly empty, dumpsters against the walls, trash bags thrown haphazardly over a corner here and there, a body, a fire escape.

Wait body oh shit.

His breath hitches a little at the sight of the body, heart squishing with anxiety, he moves slowly closer to the body, worry growing more and more, he accidentally kicks a can.

The body lifts its head lazily to look at him, squints and then smiles.

Gavin groans a sigh of relief

“Connor you fucker.”

Connor lifts up his arm and sticks his index and middle finger. A peace sign.

He snorts.

With all the tension finally leaving his body, he strode over Connor more confidently. Slowing down his step when he finally reaches his side, he puts his hand on his hips and looks down at his boyfriend.

“How’s the floor, huh? Comfy enough for your royal ass?” He asks while crouching down. He winces as his knees pop.

Connor hums to himself

“It’s alright actually,” he says, grinning stupidly up at him “Buttttttt,” he drawls out, “I’d much prefer if it was your bed,” he adds with one of his standard winks.

Gavin looks blankly at him.

Which apparently is really fucking funny because Connor falls into a fit of giggles.

Gavin sighs behind a smile. Looking down on Connor’s body he searches for all apparent damage, besides the scratch on his face, pulling aside the lapels of his jacket, he looks on each side gently, one scratch, two scratches, one bullet hole that went through clean, some more clean cuts, nothing too bad, the bullet hole he can mend himself.

He lifts his gaze from Connor’s stomach to look at his right arm and grimaces. It has a slash on his bicep big enough that all the wires stick up and sparkle in a gory way, he reaches for it and holds it with a feather light touch.

Connor’s giggles turn into a moan of pain the moment Gavin applies the minimum of pressure to close to the around damage in the arm.

“Sorry,” he mutters.

Connor nods, something resembling a ‘it’s okay’ slurs out of his lips. Laying his head back down he takes a deep breath.

Gavin takes a few more seconds to access the rest of his boyfriend's body. Thankfully he doesn’t find any more visible damage.

Reaching with his hand, he brushes his boyfriend's hair out of his eyes. When the other leans in against his palm, he can’t help but smile, he runs his hand lightly over his hair before continuing with his ‘checkup’.

“How are your thirium levels?”

Connor takes a deep breath and blows a raspberry.

“Fffffffort-….forty hum... percent….under average, heh” he says, giggling at the end. A beat passes. “That’s what I said” he mumbles after, giggling even more.

Whatever Gavin was going to say about the low thirium levels gets lost as he stares at Connor dumbfounded.

“I’m going to leave you here” he deadpans.

Connor looks up at him with wide eyes and pouts.

“Noooooooooo,” he drawls out.

He sniffles.

Oh shit.

“Babe, babe, baby, I was joking!” he reassures in panic. “Of course I’m not going to leave you here, I’m not an asshole.”

His boyfriend pout is quickly dropped out, changing instead for an incredibly ‘Oh really’ eyebrow raise.

Gavin looks back at him

“Eat. Shit.” He says with love.

Lifting gingerly Connor by the shoulders and getting a hang under his knees, Gavin picks up Connor bridle style, letting him get as comfortable, he moves in the direction of where he left he left his car haphazardly thrown into park.

“Do some shit like this again and I’m putting you on a baby leash,” Gavin mutters against his hair.

Connor let’s out a soft laugh, then sighs.

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Hope you like it
> 
> I have been in a weird mental space both in general and about my writting so comments are aprecciated.  
> I also wrote this around an hour max? So there might be errors.
> 
> Also this fic is based on this piece of art i saw on twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/futai21/status/1306426690415988736


End file.
